Oscar Branning
Oscar Branning is the son of Max Branning and Tanya Cross and brother of Bradley, Lauren and Abi. Storylines In May 2007, Tanya tells Max that she is pregnant. In December 2007, Oscar is delivered by Max as Tanya had left it too late to go to hospital. The midwife gives Max instructions over the phone and Oscar is named by his sister, Abi, although Max is not keen on the name. Tanya later asks Jane Beale to be Oscar's godmother and she accepts. In March 2008, Tanya reveals that every time she looks at Oscar, she remembers Max's affair with stepdaughter-in-law Stacey Slater. In December 2009, Tanya leaves Max, taking Lauren and Oscar with her after discovering the true extent of Max's financial problems and that her salon was still in Max's name, despite his promise to put her name on the deeds. In January 2011, Tanya and Oscar return with Tanya's new fiancé, Greg Jessop, and rents a house. At Tanya and Greg's wedding in April 2011, Oscar walks down the aisle with Tanya. Whilst in the care of Tanya's mother, Cora Cross, Oscar suffers a fall whilst playing and suffers minor injuries. In September 2012, Oscar starts Walford Primary School and makes friends with Dennis Rickman, as Tanya and Dennis's mother, Sharon Rickman feud briefly. In June 2013, Tanya, Lauren and Oscar move to Exeter so Lauren can go to rehab for her addiction to alcohol. Lauren returns alone in August 2013 and reveals that Tanya and Oscar are staying in Exeter. Oscar returns in April 2014 and stays with Max, whilst Tanya is on a night out in London. Abi collects him and brings him to Max in the café and Lauren and Abi take him bowling while Max meets Lucy Beale. In May 2014, Oscar visits again after Lucy's murder and plays with Abi and her boyfriend, Jay Brown. Lauren is upset and angry that everyone is carrying on as normal and ignoring the fact that Lucy is dead. Oscar and Tanya attend and Jane and Ian Beale's wedding in February 2015 and Tanya announces that she is taking a fashion course in Manchester. She allows Oscar to stay with Max for a while but he returns to live with Tanya when Max is arrested and charged with Lucy's murder in July 2015. Disgusted by Max's relationship with Lucy, Tanya refuses to allow Max to see Oscar. In June 2017, Max's brother Jack Branning arranges for Oscar to visit Max on Father's Day. When Oscar is due to visit Max for his tenth birthday in December 2017, Tanya changes her mind on letting Max see him when Denise Fox informs Cora about Max's part in conning the neighbours with Weyland & Co as a form of revenge for being falsely imprisoned for murder. Gallery EastEnders-Abi-Tanya-wk4-431x300-9.jpg Oscar Branning.jpg|Oscar OscarBranning1.jpg Oscar Branning .jpg|Oscar Braining played by Gabriel Miller-Williams hall twins as oscar branning.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Baby Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Branning and Jackson family Category:Cross Family Category:2007 Births Category:2007 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures